


Masked

by Maskwa



Series: Late Nights (collection of one shots) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool/Spider Man - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fast Food, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Spider Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, THEIR GAY, Teen Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider Man - Freeform, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: In which Spider-Man and Deadpool take off their masks and meet face to face.





	Masked

Spider Man rolled his eyes under his hot mask hearing the boots walking from behind him. “Your late-“

“Again! I know, I’m aware I do have a watch kid.” Deadpool’s smart remarks made the teen roll his eyes. 

“Do you know how a watch works?” Spider Man got to his feet and turned to face the taller masked man in front of him. 

Deadpool held up his wrist and pulled back his glove to show his Adventure Time watch to the teen. “Time is just a concept babe,” he clasped his hands together and rubbed them, “that shit ain’t real, trust me.” 

Spider Man shook his head crossing his arms over his chest. “This is the last time we meet up I swear.” He walked past him and to the edge of the roof top of the hugest building on the street they were on. 

“But I enjoy our little dates,” You could hear the smirk in Deadpool’s voice, “c’mon say you do too justice Jean.”

Spider Man scoffed. 

“C’mon baby boy, admit it.” Deadpool walked right up to him, so that when Spider Man turned to face him they were nearly chest to chest. 

The teen gulped, feeling his heart beat get slightly faster. Goddamn why did that always happen when this idiot was so close?

“Admit you like- no no, love, meeting up with me on weekends.” 

“It gives me something to do at night when I’m bored.” Spider Man shrugged. “I mean, Mr. Stark did say I shouldn’t be teaming up with you. He actually said that you are a bad influence.” He used air quotes for the last part. 

Deadpool scoffed. “Me a bad influence-“

“You kill people-“

“Bad people,” Deadpool sat on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over, “and only people who deserve to get their heads cut off. Fucking cunts.” He pointed at Spirder Man. 

“Language.” 

“Sorry just these, fucking jerks get my panties all twisted.”

Spider Man chucked and sat beside him, so their thighs were touching, he saw Deadpool look down but thankful he didn’t say a comment.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Deadpool leaned back on his hands and looked at the younger man, “How old are you baby boy?”

Spider Man was greatful that the other didn’t see his surprised face under his mask. One of the first things they agreed to, was to not share anything from their personal lives. They had agreed to only work together and to protect New York City as much as they could. As unlikely a pair that they were, they did actually punish quite a few burglars, rapists and drug traffickers each night. It wasn’t much, but it was important to them that their city feel safe.

Teamwork was also something that Spider Man needed to master, if he wanted an invite into the Avengers (which he really really wanted). He would have to work with the team, and be able to put their differences aside for the better of the world.

”How old am I?”

Deadpool shrugged, “That’s why I asked wing nut.” Spider Man smiled, Deadpool was so annoying yet he couldn’t get enough of it.

”Geez, rude.” He looked down to the New York streets far below their feet. “How old are you?”

”I asked first.” Spider Man was sure he could see Deadpool’s eyebrows raise.

”I’m a senior,” Spider Man cleared his throat, “in- why? Why does it matter how old I am?” He wanted to slap himself for not asking that first.

Deadpool raised his hands. “Just asking, yeesh, I’m just tryna pass some time before we get going.”

”You first then.”

Deadpool tilted his head to the side and shrugged one shoulder before sitting up right again. “You’re gonna think I’m a freak, like I’m too old to be hitting on you.” He had a talent for saying things so casually.

Spider Man shrugged one shoulder “To be totally honest I don’t really mind-“

His face flamed red.

Okay, but did he really say that out loud?

Deadpool made a whistling sound. “You what now spider tiger?”

”It slipped out.” Spider Man got to his feet, embarrassed beyond belief, “Conversion over. We’re done. Terminated.”

Deadpool jumped to his feet as well and towered over the younger man. “I don’t think so honey, repeat that.”

Spider Man squinted slightly. “Try me.” He shot a web to the other building and gripped the thin string in his hand, got into stance in which it would be easiest to leap off the building they were currently on and swing to the one beside.

”Awe c’mon don’t do that crusty pants, if you swing that little tight ass over there, I ain’t coming after ya. Head me? I mean hear- as much as I would like to get some head from you-“

Spider Man stood on the edge of the building with one foot on and one foot off. “Creep. Your obviously past 30.”

Deadpool crossed his arms, his katanas and leather shifting as he did. God that was hot. “And what makes you say that? Cause you know that kinda hurts.”

Spider Man shrugged again.

”It’s cute when you do that. Keep doing it.” Deadpool’s voice had a tone that he wouldn’t read. Sincere? Was it? Or just a bull shit tone? It sucked how those sounded the same. “Anyway, good guess cause I’m 27.”

Spider Man looked at him up and down. Yeah 27 seemed about right in his eyes.

”You saw mine now show me yours.” He could hear the smirk in the 27 year olds voice.

”17.”

”Jesus fucking- 17?! That’s it?” It seemed to take Deadpool by complete surprise. “Like dancing queen 17?”

”But I’m 18 in a couple months.” Spider Man laughed at his reaction, it wasn’t like they would do anything together anyway, right? All they did was fight the bad guys together. That’s it.

”Oh good god, your a hecking minor-“ Deadpool covered his mouth, “here anyway not in Canada, hey did you know I’m Canadian?-“

”So what?” Spider Man jumped to his defence, “How old did you think I was? And why does it matter we said we weren’t gonna share anything about who we really are anyway, right?”

”Okay but when have I ever listened to the rules?” Deadpool had regained his relaxed state, “Tgose weren’t even rules,” He made air quotes with his fingers “they were agreements.” More air quotes.

Spider Man frowned, “Agreements?” He mocked his are quotes, “And what do these air quotes mean?”

”They mean you wanna know every little thing about me baby boy, you wanna know how I drink my coffee, why I look like, where I came from, why I am the way I am,” Deadpool was stepping closer and closer to him, “It’s true, ain’t it babe?”

Spider Man blushed and looked away.

Deadpool smirked. “I’ll tell ya everything, but you gotta do one little thing-“

”Don’t even think about it,” Spider Man snapped, “I’d never do anything, and I mean anything, sexual with or for you.” It wasn’t true, but it wasn’t a lie. Right?

”This conversation just got boosted to PG 13.” Deadpool clasped his hands together. “You are a freak spider tiger, cause that’s honestly not what I was gonna say.” He laughed a little making Spider Man clench his fists, “I was gonna say all you gotta do is take your mask off, but if you wanna-“

”No! No, no way! Nothing about our personal lives remember? My face is like my most personal thing idiot.” 

”Well yes, considering it is your face.”

”Just shut up,” Sipder Man shot another web to the same building he had before. “Let’s get going or I’m leaving your ass.

Deadpool watched as the younger man swung from his web to the other building and watched as he gracefully landed on the cement siding, then use his powers to climb the rest of the way to the top with his finger tips and toes. “Oh god I think I’m in love.”

The pair jumped from building to building for a few hours, casually talking here and there. Deadpool of course making jokes which nearly led to Spider Man swinging away home. Once they had jumped enough buildings which lead them closer to the more dangerous sides and corners of New York, they had climbed down a fire escape and continued on foot. Spider Man lead mostly with his spidey-sence, which was sometimes the most helpful thing to finding what bad things people were doing nearby.

When it was nearly 6 am, Spider Man began yawning and getting slower and slower and getting hit more when they engaged in fighting.

”Is it a school night kid?” Deadpool watched as he wrapped the three men dressed in black with his webs tightly, and shot webs over their mouths and set the guns the had down on the ground.

Ignoring the other’s airheaded question, Spider Man knelt down in front of the three making them try and back up closer against the alley wall. “You’ll be lucky if the cops find you before sunrise, if I-“

”We!” That annoying voice from behind cut in.

He sighed, really? Right in the middle for the speech? “If, we, find you again your not leaving in this good of shape hear me?”

They all nodded quickly, all visibly terrified of the teen in his blue and red out fit.

Spider Man nodded. “Good.” He got to his feet and followed Deadpool into the darker part of the alley between the buildings. He yawned when they came to a stop.

”Okay baby boy, your killing me with this whole yawning thing.” Deadpool grabbed his smaller shoulders and shook him lightly.

Spider Man nodded and rubbed his face though his mask with both hands. “Your right, I think imma call it a night.”

”But it’s so fun, I love our little dates.”

Spider Man chuckled. “Their strictly business, oh man I hope Mr. Stark notices how hard I’m working with you.”

Deadpool started walking. “Come on Avenger boy. Tacos and chimichangas time.”

Spider Man followed behind the older man. “Tacos and chimichangas time? What time is it even? And what does that even mean?”

Deadpool looked at his watch. “6:18”

”I hope Aunt May let’s me sleep in.” Spider Man muttered beneath his breath.

They walked together for a few more blocks until Deadpool came to a sudden stop making Spider Man walk into his back. Deadpool looked over his shoulder, “Damn those spidey senses must be dead tired.”

Spider Man nodded and yawned. “Sure are, now where’s this place? I wanna go home.”

Deadpiol nodded ahead and looked both ways as they crossed the street. “Okay now I know this looks super duper sketchy, but this guy makes the best Mexican food.”

Spider Man followed letting his head roll back on his shoulders, “Better be, I could be sleeping right now-“

”Hey zip it! It will be.” Deadpool poked him in the chest, “The cook is also blind so he has really good hearing don’t be talking shit about my man.” Spider Man pressed his thumb and index fingers together and dragged them across his mask, as if he was sipping his mouth shut Deadpool nodded. “I’ll pay cause your just a kid and need to start saving for college or whatever.”

Spider Man opened his mouth to protest, but began drooling when Deadpool opened this door and stepped in. A wave of spicy and amazing smelling food hit him hard.

It was about half an hour before they left the shop with a paper bag full of tacos and chimichangas, they would’ve stayed to eat but some civilians were staring and starting to take pictures of the unlikely pair as they waited for their food.

”I’ll see you next week Juan! I’ll miss you my Mexican lover!” Deadpool waved and blew a kiss to the old man who smiled and laughed at the mercenary’s comments.

”I will see you later Capitan Deadpool!” He waved to the door but looked to the side.

Spider Man looked up at his partner, “Captain Deadpool?”

”Don’t even.” Deadpool grabbed the paper bag as Spider Man climbed a fire escape to the roof of an apartment building.

Spider Man chuckled. “I didn’t say anything.”

The pair make it to the roof and they sit on the edge, their feet dangling over as they watch the early morning traffic down on the streets below.

Spider Man leans back on his hands and closes his eyes. He could feel a bruise coming in on his chest and hip, and sadly another on his jaw. How the hell was he going to hide it, he sighed and breathed in the early morning fresh air. The teen listened as the older man got their food ready beside him.

”Ta-daa!” Deadpool’s voice makes the exhausted teen open his eyes and look to the side. He gives a smile when he sees the tacos unwrapped and chimichangas with a fork and knife stuck in each. “I dunno if your clean when ou eat or messy-“

”Thank you.” Spider Man shuts him up and looks at the others he could’ve sworn he saw a smile though his red mask.

Deadpool waves his hand at the teen. “Awe shucks, stop it your making me blush.”

Spider Man laughs and looks over the other’s shoulder at the sunrise. He loved watching the sunrise, he would sometimes sit out alone on his roof when he couldn’t sleep. He opened his mouth and raised the taco to take a bite.

Mask.

He had a mask on.

Spider Man swallowed nervously as he looked to Deadpool, who was completely in his own world hummed quietly to himself as he set his guns and katanas aside.

Spider Man bit his lip as his stomach growled. What the hell was he going to do?

The teen took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of his mask and lifted it up to his nose. He bit into his taco and the worries were immediately gone as the flavours flooded his mouth, he must’ve made a sound of approval because Deadpoil chuckled quietly beside him. Spider Man took another bite, and another and another. 

”Good eh?”

Spider Man nodded and looked to the side with a smile as he licked his lips. “So good-“ His voice broke when he saw the other man’s mouth.

Deadpool was covered in scars.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and the teen couldn’t help but stare with a shocked expression.

There were scars so bad the skin was puckered and red. The scars covered his neck and jaw and- the scars covered all the skin that wasn’t covered by his mask.

Deadpool waved his hand. “Get a good look kid.” There was something in his voice, pain? Shame?

Spider Man blinked quickly and closed his mouth as he looked away. He cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip, the half eaten taco no longer on his mind. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-“

”Stare?” Desdpool cut in, taking a bit of his taco and almost acfing as though he wasn’t hurt. “No worries kid, I’m used to it.” His usual carefree and joking manner was gone.

Spider Man looked slowly at the other.

Deadpool sighed quietly and looked turned his head to look at the teen. The scars were like skin colour and redder in some parts. They looked painful, so painful.

Spider Man could see he was self conscious of how he looked, he could read his body language, could hear it in his voice.

”It’s ugly.” Deadpool whispered as he bit into his taco “I’m ugly.” He looked at Spider Man.

Spider Man gave him a small smile and he saw the scarred skin of the other man go red. “I don’t think their ugly,” He said calmly shoving the last bit of his taco into his mouth. “I don’t think your ugly.” Spider Man’s heart was racing as he grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it off completely.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he combed his fingers through his fluffy brown hair. Spider Man rubbed his face. “Man it gets hot in there.” He looked the Deadpool and held out his hand. “My name is Peter Parker.”

Peter watched as Deadpool’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his bite of the taco. He looked up at the the teen and Peter looked at him, it was clear that the mercenary was taking in every detail of his face.

”Peter.” Deadpool whispered to himself causing the teen to blush slightly. Peter watched as the older man hesitantly grabbed the bottom of his mask and slowly pulled it off. “Wade Wilson.” 

Peter sucked in a breath as he saw Wade’s face. He was covered in scars, he had no hair and Peter watched as he lowered his eyes to the chimichangas clearly avoiding eye contact.

“Wade Wilson.” Peter tested the other’s name on his lips, he liked it. Liked how it sounded. His hand was still outstretched, he shook his hand a little to grab Wade’s attention.

Wade looked at the teen’s hand and slowly raised his head to look at him. Peter felt heat grow in the cheeks as Wade looked at him with such deep blue eyes. Slowly, he grabbed his hand and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you Wade Wilson.”

Wade smiled awkwardly making Peter’s heart jump. He took the teen’s hand and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you too Peter Parker.”

Peter smiled causing the mercenary to smile wider, showing a row of perfectly straight and white teeth. His smile was so contagious, it causing Peter’s stomach to do flips and fill with butterflies.

They lowered their hands and Peter watched as Wade grabbed a chimichanga and bit into it, some of the spices sauce dripping down his chin. Wade looked foreword and he brought his knee up and leaned his arm on it, he looked back and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

He was beautiful.

Peter didn’t really know what he expected Deadpool to look like... but it definitely wasn’t this. This- how Wade actually looked was better. His scars were a strange sort of memorizing and attractive, his voice was clearer without a mask on and made Peter’s hands sweat.

Wade Wilson was beautiful.

”Now, I dunno if your drooling from the food or from me.” Wade was back to his joking self.

”Sorry.” Peter muttered and wanted to slap himself for staring so long.

”No worries Petey, I think your hazel eyes, messy brown hair, tight ass, and slight bit of pimples is quite sexy.” Wade looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Quite possibly the hottest 17 year old I’ve ever seen.”

Peter laughed breatlessly. Was it even possible to blush anymore?

The teen looked up at the older man who was smiling as he watched him, the sunrise behind him made the mercenary that much more beautiful.

Oh god I think I’m in love, Peter smiled at the thought even though he knew it was crazy.

In love with a man you literally just met?


End file.
